wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Hope in the War
Author's notes Feedback is welcome! Criticism and comments are welcomed! Prologue Toxin and his son Ignatius stood in the bitter cold. Their cave was freezing and smelled of old fish. But it was what they would have to get. Toxin looked down at his son, his expression angry yet confused. He muttered something then began walking forward towards his leaf bed. "Come on, Ignatius," Ignatius's father hissed at the young RainWing. Ignatius followed without question. His father was strict sometimes, but at least he cared for him. His mother had left him at a young age. Ignatius jumped unto the bed next to his father's, enjoying the softness of the bed. It was made of wood and gigantic leaves from the trees, although Igntius didn't enjoy the trees much. His whole family didn't enjoy trees much. His family was different. But he wasn't allowed to question where the rest of his family were. Ignatius sadly guessed they were all dead after doubting his father. Toxin looked at the seal fat lamp that glowed in the darkness. He pinched the flames with his dark talons and smoke rose from the lamp and darkness took over the cave once again. He grumpily closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After twisting and turning a couple of times, he got comfortable and started to doze off. Ignatius, on the other hand, was having trouble. He didn't twist and turn, he just looked up to the ceiling of the dark cave. Ignatius didn't get this world much. Depressing and cruel, this world wasn't very good to him. His mother leaving him, his relatives pretty much dying, and his father never talking about his side of the family. Ignatius didn't know why everything should be a mystery. He wanted to know everything out there. Chapter One: Part 1: Strange dragons Nebulae silently stood on a high branch, looking at different colored dragons from above. He squinted his dark blue eyes to see the smallest of the dragons. Nebulae scoffed as one of the lazy dragons fell from a branch. As he was about to take off to save it, it fell into the undergrowth. Many of the RainWings went down to get him, but copied his failure instead. Nebulae's tribe was lazy. Their love for suntime was the RainWing general's hatred. He was so different. Nebulae sighed and flapped his wings, planning to go unto the skies. As his body lifted off the ground. He saw something white. With icicle horns running down it's neck. He growled, he flexed his talons, and opened his mouth, revealing ridiculously large fangs. The RainWing darted after the IceWing. However, the IceWing, named Whiteout, was nervous. He fumbled around in the trees, trying to avoid vines and whatnot. Whiteout felt talons up against his tail. Nebulae's tail felt like something was burning. He quickly landed on a branch, and looked at his tail. RainWing venom had been shot from a dart, and it had landed in his tail. He plucked it out, and nervously looked at the thin but long tail. It was still burning through him. As a last resort, he glided down from the branch, and landed in a cool river. RainWings looked at him oddly as he sighed in relief. He waved his tail around, washing the venom off his tail. Nebalue lifted his tail out of the river. His tail didn't look bad at all, strange. He realized, the IceWing. He silently cursed. He let a potential killer away, although he didn't look much like a RainWing killer. More like a Cockroach killer. Nebulae was covered by a shadow. A bigger IceWing vanished out of the corner of his eyes. He rubbed them, thinking he was just seeing double. Right? The RainWing general tossed and turned in his hamock. He looked up at the treetops and the silver stars in the sky. There was no sound at all, which bothered Nebalue. But what bothered him even more was the assassin and IceWings. First all of, why were IceWings in RainWing territory? They hated the humid temperatures in their kingdom, IceWings would rather be in their frozen wastelands than here. The IceWings were probably assassins looking for the general of their army. The word "assassin" echoed in his head, the answer seemed stuck in his head, as if he already knew why. The word assassin seemed to come alife. A brown MudWing was clearly in sight, holding a blow dart gun made of bamboo and a scavenger claw. Nebulae gasped, shook his head, and growled. He got up to his four feet. He slightly opened his mouth, a defence tatic to scare off most dragons. The MudWing grinned and slightly hissed, sounding eerily like laughter. The assassin spread out his wings, and flew his way over to Nebalue. He simply scoffed and black venom flew towards the MudWing. The MudWing flew to the side. The venom dripped unto a vibrant green leaf, hissing like mad until it had eaten all of the leaf. The MudWing blew into the dart gun, and a dart was shot out. As quickly as he could, Nebalue flapped his wings. The dart hit him in the soldier. He held in a loud hiss. His wings felt like weights holding him down. His eyes fluttered shut and fell into the grasp of the MudWing. The MudWing made a deep growling in his throat. He brought out his scavenger claw and almost sliced Nebalue's chest. The sword inches away from Nebalue's chest, the assassin felt succesful. Until a gigantic IceWing landed behind him. Not a IceWing. The IceWing Nebalue saw earlier that day. The IceWing stared upon the MudWing as the assassin nervously turned around. About as big as a two story scavenger den, the IceWing towered over both of the dragons. The MudWing dropped Nebalue into the hamock. The IceWing had chilling electric icey blue eyes that made the area around his snout glow. With movements as fast as a SkyWing, the IceWing took the MudWing's scavenger claw and stuck it into his chest. The MudWing fell. The IceWing heard a faint gurgling noise from his mouth before he died. The IceWing didn't bother moving from the branch close to the hamock, so he spread his wings and left as if nothing happened. No RainWings suspected anything that night. And know one knew that IceWing was very important. Chapter 2: Kidnapped? Nebalue opened his eyes and yawned, his long and narrow fangs stretched out of the sheath. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. He got up on his feet to see a dead MudWing by his feet. Remebering nothing from last night, he just walked by it. One of his backfoot talons dipped into the pool of blood by the MudWing. It was cold, so it wasn't killed right before he woke up. Something fept pricking Nebalue in his shoulder. He felt around, then pulled out an empty blow dart. He muttered something and plucked it off. He would usually be more worried about that, but the IceWings and assassin were still in his worries. He was surely not scared. He could kill all three of the dragons with just two fangs and his talons. Every enemy of the RainWings surely knew about Nebalue. But something clicked in his mind. The ''MudWing was the assassin. '' A wave of relief and terror washed over Nebalue. He still didn't know who killed the MudWing, but he knew that the assassin was dead. "Great, someone killed my assassin who could have been targeting me. Just. Wonderful." He growled to himself as he picked a sloth off of a branch, he looked around, then took a gigantic bite out off the sloth's chest, killing it instantly. He stuffed the rest into his mouth, then eagerly swallowed. He felt drops of venom drip down his throat along with the dead sloth. His sharp scales brushed leaves as he started climbing a tree. Multicolored RainWings flew from tree to tree, picking mangoes and pineapple off of leafy trees. Royal blue and deep purple dragons laid down on the branches in front of him. He simply coughed and they moved out of the way, not a "hello" or "I'm sorry" came out of their mouths. He silently scoffed and continued. "Gahhh hel-!" Nebalue looked back to see the four RainWings were dead, arrows set perfectly in their chest. He gasped, then looked around. The dragon was here, two dragons in fact. He looked over to see two dragons escape to flight before Nebalue could see the dragons. On his toes right now, Nebalue spread his wings and and ran faster, jumping off of the branch, he glided peacefully through the trees, trying to follow the IceWings. Sweat poured down his face. Passing RainWings gasped and let go of anything they were holding. Nebalue was close tot he shadows, but the dragons weren't in sight. As he beat his wings harder, Nebalue couldn't see the tree in front. "Where the heck are the- GAH!" Nebalue fell from the skies, plummeting into branches and even RainWings. His body fell unto the forest floor. Pain surged through his body. H ecouldn't move his arms or wings, they ached too much. But he was vunerable. He opened his mouth, spraying venom all over the dirt. It hissed on a rock, eating away the gray stone. He hissed loudly and raised his scales for a moment. Wingsbeats. They were close. The only thing Nebalue had for defense was venom. Too tired and hurt to move, he almost felt defeated. But his potent venom would melt their wings off. As the wingbeats got closer, the nervous yet strong feeling grew inside of him. All of sudden, the wingbeats died off. The only thing he could hear was the chirping of monkeys and tropical birds. Nebalue had the strange feeling like someone was hovering over him. Nebalue stiffened, not making a sound. The IceWing dropped something hard on Nebalue's head. Stars floated in his vision. The enemy getting the best of him. He roared as the scrawny looking IceWing landed in front of him. Nebalue sprayed venom as he got closer. The weak IceWing jumped away, taking into the skies. That's what Nebalue saw last after he passed out. Whiteout landed right next to his father on a branch. He picked off a mangoe and stuffed his face. Icebreaker, his father, gave a strange look to Nebalue. "It's morning, if RainWings see us dragging the RainWing general, they won't be happy about it.." Icebreaker groaned. Whiteout coughed and muttered something about his father. Icebreaker didn't seem to care about him right now. Whiteout lowered his head and looked at his serrated talons digging into the bark of the branch. Icebreaker spread his wings, almost hitting Whiteout in the snout, and flew away without his son. The IceWing just stayed on the branch. He squinted his eyes, looking at his sharp scales and overly long fangs. Nebalue was pretty strange after all, not a dragon you'd want to battle with. Whiteout sighed. This was his least favourite part about having a father who was friends with a NightWing. They made a prophecy together, Icebreaker and Wisdomwriter. He held his head, which was pretty much just aching right now. Icebreaker waited for his son to follow him. He waited 5 seconds before he flew off. Nebalue shifted, meaning he was about to to wake up. Whiteout, not wanting to be around Nebalue when he woke up, shuffled his talons and flapped his wings, taking flight to find his father. Nebalue's eyes fluttered open right as the IceWing vanished into the green vines and trees. The RainWing coughed and lifted his head. His legs felt sore and the scales around his eyes were a darker shade of red. Nebalue shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't get those dragons. I could have killed them right away..." He muttered quietly. As he tried to get up on his feet, Nebalue stumbled. He silently cursed and yelled. Usually he wouldn't resort to help, but he would be here all day if he didn't. A small RainWing peaked out fo the trees. He flew over to Nebalue and helped him get on his feet. The RainWing quickly flew away as he yawned. Nebalue flapped his wings. A little sore, but he had enough strength to fly up to a tree. He flapped his wings 2 more times, and darted quickly up the tree in front of him. Nebalue landed on the brnach, panting loudly. Already out of strength, he just needed a quick nap to replenish his energy. So he could find the two IceWings. He laid down on the thick branch. His eyes slowly closed as the cool breeze gently hit his scales. The warm temperatures and cool winds mixed in perfectly. Soon enough, he was silently snoring. He actually slept until midnight. Stars were placed perfectly placed upon the midnight blue skies, lightening up the dark sky : : : Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Shadowandsilverluv19)